Doomsday Part 3- Project Doomsday
by Ian Clawgen
Summary: Sorry to keep you all waitng. Being busy with my school work. This is, however, incomplete. Please be patient, I might be able to finish it before the end of this year.


Title: Doomsday Part Three- Project Doomsday  
Author: Ian Clawgen  
Date Started: 5-17-02  
Date Finished:   
Email: swat_kats_razor@yahoo.com  
  
Summary: The Swat Kats successfully gained the Swords of Light and tried to return to their time when they learned that Zeromus has fledback to their future. Unfortunately, they were taken to a different time zone by a strange force. Pastmaster & Draco were thrown out of the portal and lost contact with the Swat Kats. The Turbokat crashed into the woods and T-Bone was missing. What is the era they've entered. Will they still be able to save the world.   
S-------------W-------------A-------------T-------------------------------K-------------A-------------T------------S  
  
Chapter 1- Megakat Resistance  
  
(Setting- In the woods where they crashed)  
  
Razor: (Yells) T-Bone!! Where are you!? This isn't funny!  
  
(The bush shook, Razor turned to it)  
  
Razor: T-Bone? Is that you?  
  
(Then, something jumped out of the bush, it seems to be a kat in a black tight outfit)  
  
Razor: (Took the Masamune out) Stand back..... Whoever you are!  
  
???: Razor? Is that you?  
  
Razor: Huh? How do you know my name?  
  
???: It's me....(Shows her face) It's me, Callie.  
  
Razor: Callie? (Walks closer to her)  
  
Callie: Razor, Where have you been? What took you so long? And what's with the sword?  
  
Razor: I'll tell you later. Right now I need to find T-Bone.  
  
Callie: Sorry, I haven't seen him. Although I did see some Reploids passing by.  
  
Razor: Reploids?   
  
Callie: They're Zeromus's robot soldiers.  
  
Razor: D...Did you say Zeromus?  
  
Callie: Yea, he's invaded Megakat City.  
  
Razor: (Leans on a tree in shocked) This can't be happening!  
  
Callie: (Heard footsteps) Someone's coming! Quick! Hide! (Grabs Razor and jumps in the bushes)  
  
(Reploids walked to the Turbokat and investigate)  
  
Reploid: Subject has escaped. Search the perimeter!  
  
(They started to search the area)  
  
Callie: We better get out of here.  
  
(She turns and a reploid stood in front of her)  
  
Reploid: Subject found!! Subject found!! (Aims its cannon-arm at her)  
  
Razor: Callie!! (Draws his sword out and slashes the Reploid)  
  
Callie: Razor! Behind you!  
  
(He turned aims his glovatrix and fires a mini cement gun at the cannons. The reploids trigger the cannon but exploded themselves)  
  
Callie: We better get back to the resistance. It's safer there.  
  
Razor: What about the Turbokat?  
  
Callie: Don't worry, I'll get some assistance to take the Turbokat with us.  
  
(They ran from the woods to the mountains)  
  
Razor: So where's this place?  
  
Callie: (Rolls the boulder away and opens up an entrance) It's where we hide from Zeromus and his minions.  
  
Razor: Wait! What's going on here? What happen to Megakat City? What's with the black clouds in the air?  
  
Callie: I'll tell you later. Right now, we better get in.  
  
(Razor and Callie walked in the cave then they came across a Enforcer Guard)  
  
Enforcer Guard: Hang on there Callie, who's this?  
  
Callie: Don't you remember Razor of the Swat Kats?  
  
Enforcer Guard: .......Oh that's right! The Swat Kats. Well it has been a year already after I last saw them.  
  
Razor: One year?  
  
(The Guard searches him)  
  
Enforcer Guard: Well, he seems all right. Okay, Proceed.  
  
(Callie lead Razor to a huge room wth piles of weapons and computing gadgets. Everyone stared at him and started to whisper between each other.)  
  
Mayor Manx: (Runs to her) Callie! You returned, so what was that explosion?  
  
Callie: That was the Swat kats mayor, and I've got Razor with me.  
  
Mayor Manx: Swat Kats? Didn't they abandon us when the invasion arrived?  
  
Razor: Abandon you? You know better that we wouldn't leave Megakat City.  
  
Callie: Don't be so hard on them Mayor. At least they returned to help us. By the way, the Turbokat is in bad shape. I need some assistance.  
  
Mayor Manx: Right, (Turns to everyone) May I have some volunteers to get the Turbokat? (Few raise their paw) Okay, Callie will lead the way.   
  
(Callie leaves with the few volunteers)  
  
Mayor Manx: You must be tired. Come, I'll show you to your room.  
  
(Setting- Zeromus's lair. Very dark and is surrounded by computer screens. A throne is in the center)  
  
Kara: The subject has disappeared. We've lost 4 units.  
  
Lara: However we've captured the other one. Shall we begin the next phase?  
  
(Description: Kara and Lara. They are twns and both of them are computer geniuses. They wear a fancy computer matrix goggles and spacey type suits)  
  
Zeromus: Commence the next phrase. Soon the Swat Kats will fall and I will triumph! Welcome to my future! This will your final resting place! Ha ha ha ha ha!!  
  
(Next morning)  
  
Razor: (Woke up).......Oh no! I forgot! T-Bone!! I must find him! (Got ut of his bed)  
  
Callie: (Walks in) You finally woke up.  
  
Razor: I have to go now Callie!  
  
Callie: I know how you feel but we've discovered that he's been captured.  
  
Razor: (Tries to walked out of the door) Then I'll go save him!  
  
Callie: (Blocks his way) I'm afraid I can't let you go alone. Come, the meeting starts soon.  
  
(Callie leads him to another room with a huge round table)  
  
Mayor Manx: Ah... Razor. Glad you culd make it. Sit down.  
  
(Razor sat besides Mayor Manx)  
  
Mayor manx: Right! What's happening?  
  
Commander Feral: We've received more shipping of the virus grenades just yeaterday.  
  
Mayor: Excellent! What about you Nathan?  
  
(Description: Nathan. He's the general for the resistance. About 30 years old)  
  
Nathan: Well there's no activity going on in Megakat City. I think he's planning something.  
  
Mayor Manx: Okay, what about you Tiara?  
  
(Description: Tiara. She's a master when it comes to gadgets and computers)  
  
Tiara: Well, I'm starting to get a bit concern on Felina. She hasn't returned yet.  
  
Commander Feral: (Mumbles) Stubborn she-kat.  
  
Mayor Manx: Well, what about you Dark kat?  
  
(Razor turn to Dark Kat in a surprise. Thinking whether to interupt the meeting or sit down to listen to what he's going to say)  
  
Dark Kat: We receive huge readings from Project Doomsday but we can't locate it.  
  
Dr Viper: We've tried the sssswamp  
  
Hard Drive: And the Katavor Mountains  
  
Mac: And the dessert.  
  
Molly: Not to mention the forest. I told you it was in Megakat City.  
  
Razor: Wait! Hold it right there! Will someone please tell me what's going on?  
  
Mayor Manx: Oh , sorry to keep you waiting. Okay, it all started a year ago....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FLASHBACK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the very day when the Swat Kats left Megakat City through the time portal with the floating island. After that incident, another time portal appeared, this time a strange warlock came out and summons demonic beasts. They soon began to attack Megakat City. The enforcer tried to stop them but it was no use. Soon, most of the citizens were captured and were use for building robot armies by using the Puma-dyne Robot Facilities. Most of them escaped, but one by one they were captured.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ END OF FLASHBACK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Callie: We were no match for him. Slowly, Megakat City was down to the ground.  
  
Dark Kat: We supervillians can't stand being intimidated by him. We tried to get rid of him but his minions were tough.  
  
Nathan Mew: Some were taken prisoners and some escape. We use this cave as our shelter as we hide from them.  
  
Dr Viper: We also esscaped and decided to help the resistance.  
  
Commander Feral: We made contact with the outside world but they don't have the guts to save us. So instead they sent us supplies.  
  
Mayor Manx: Food rations...weapons....armours....all these sort of things.  
  
Tiara: I've lost two sisters because of this. Now I'm alone, on my own. Megakat City is now in ruins and is heavily guarded. Zeromus's lair is someway in there. Felina's job was to hack into the computer system at the power plant far west from Megakat City. Wherever the area that consumes most of the energy is definately where Zeromus's lair lies.  
  
Mac: Zeromus also use prisoners to make Reploids for Project Doomsday. Project Doomsday is believed to be a huge satelite laser. But no matter where we look, the Reploids are always behind our tails!  
  
Molly: Someone must be working for Zeromus to design powerful war machines. The black clouds comes from the Puma-Dyne Robot Facilities. It's so think, the sun nearly couldn't shine through. The only way to disarm them are these Virus Grenades.  
  
Razor: How long will Project Dommsday be complete?  
  
Hard Drive: Don't know. But once we figure out the the situation in Megakat City, we can attack.  
  
Razor: Now I understand, Zeromus wants to trap me and T-Bone in this future so he could use technology against us.  
  
Callie: Tell us your story, Razor. Where have you been after all this time?  
  
Razor: Well, it started like this......  
  
(Minutes later...)  
  
Razor: (Continues from his story)..... And now here I am, dragged to this future.  
  
Callie: That's some farfetch story you've got there Razor.  
  
Razor: Well, far fetch or not, I'm here to save the future.... your future.  
  
(The alarm suddenly beep)  
  
Razor: What's that?  
  
Nathan Mew: (Runs to the computer) A red alert from Felina. She's in trouble.  
  
Mayor Manx: What?! We must save her or we'll never be able to make our move.  
  
Razor: I'll go!   
  
Callie: Me too!  
  
Mayor Manx: Great! Why don't you accompany them Dark Kat!  
  
Dark Kat: Okay. (Turns to Razor) But I warn you, if you get hit, I'm not there to back you up.  
  
Razor: We'll see who gets hit Dark Kat!  
  
Mayor Manx: Good luck you three. Feel free to take anything from then armory.  
S-------------W-------------A-------------T-------------------------------K-------------A-------------T------------S  
  
Chapter 2- Damsel in Distress  
  
(Setting: Callie, Dark Kat and Razor walked along in the dark forest to the power plant. Callie walks beside Razor and Dark Kat is behind them)  
  
Callie: I'm glad you've come along with us, Razor.  
  
Razor: Not at all, Miss Briggs.  
  
Callie: Callie will do. No one has called me that for a long time.  
  
Dark Kat: This isn't a place to talk! Now if you hurry, she might still be in one piece.  
  
Razor: You're the one that's slowing us down!   
  
Dark Kat: (Walks up to Razor) Look just because you have that sword doesn't mean you're going to save the world.   
  
(Dark Kat walks ahead of Razor and Callie)  
  
Razor: (Whispers to Callie) What's wrong with Dark Kat?  
  
Callie: Just ignore him. He's been like this ever since.  
  
(Setting: Zeromus's Lair)  
  
Kara: Reploids have captured a resistance member. Name, Felina Feral.  
  
Lara: Shall we terminate the subject?  
  
Zeromus: No! (Sacastically) Let them rescue her frineds. I'll teach them not to interfere with Zeromus!  
  
(Back to Razor and the others)  
  
Callie: Well, here it is, the abandoned power plant. His Robot Facilities needs so much power that he's desperate for power, even if it means using energy from old power plants.  
  
(An old power plant with weeds covering it and shattered windows)  
  
Dark Kat: We better take precaution. It could be dangerous from here on.  
  
Razor: So what do we do?  
  
Callie: Gear up!   
  
(Dark Kat puts the briefcase on the ground and opens it up. It was filled up with weapons, Virus Grenades and amour. Callie took several Virus Grenades, a plasma gun and her black suit. Dark Kat assembles the gun parts to form a Cyber Corrupter Cannon (AKA- C.C.C.). Razor just took another plasma gun and reloads his Glovatrice)  
  
Callie: Ready? Then lets go!  
  
(They entered the power plant with caution. It was dark and only a few beams of light got through the windows. Suddenly, there was a noise)  
  
*Clank* *Clank*  
  
Razor: What was that?!  
  
Dark Kat: (Points to his left) It's coming from over there!!  
  
(They rushed to the source of the noise and found Felina tied up besides a computer)  
  
Razor: Felina!  
  
Felina: Razor? Is that really you? (Saw an image behind them) Behind you!!  
  
(Razor turned and so did the others. A Reploid aims its cannon to them. They jumped on one side and the Reploid fired an Energy Bomb but missed. Several more appeared)  
  
Razor: (Draws his Masamune) Want a piece of me? Come and get it!!  
  
(There were 15 Reploids surrounding them. Callie, Razor and Dark Kat act quickly. Callie moved swiftly and dodges the attacks. She fired her plasma gun at a Reploid and exploded. Callie threw a Virus Grenade at them but 2 of them evaded. The Virus Grenade dropped to the floor below them and exploded with gas. The Reploids was automactically shut down and exploded. The other two Reploids aim their cannons at Callie and fired an Energy Bomb at her. Callie pushed some buttons on her wristwatch and a mirror shield came out. She quickly shields herself from the Energy Bombs and it was reflected back to the Reploids.  
Dark Kat kept firing his CCC from a far distance away from the Reploids. All it took was two shots and 5 Reploids was down.   
Razor holds his Plasma gun and Masamune by his paws. He leaps to the Reploids and strikes one of them. The other 4 surrounds him. Razor shot his Plasma gun at a Reploid and slashes it. The Reploids aim their cannons at Razor, ready to fire. Callie threw a Virus Grenade at the Reploids and the gas was released. The Reploids then were destroyed)  
  
Razor: Thanks for the backup, Miss Briggs.  
  
Callie: Not a problem. But don't call me Miss Briggs. Callie will do.  
  
Razor: Okay, Callie.  
  
Dark Kat: (Unties Felina) How did the Reploids find you Felina?  
  
Felina: Don't know. Maybe I went too deep into the database until I triggered the security alarm or some sort. Anyway, I figured out which part of Megakat City is the entrance to Zeromus's lair and where Project Doomsday is!  
  
Callie: That's great!! Let's go back and tell the good news.  
  
???: What good news is there to tell? You're too late!  
  
Razor: Who said that!? Show yourself?  
  
???: (Jumps down in front of them) I am the new Reploid Commander Reaper. I control and command all Reploids of Megakat City and soon the world!   
  
(Description: Commander Reaper- A well-built character. His face can't be seen, he wears a black iron amour and helmet)  
  
Callie: Not for long! (Throws her last Virus Grenade at Commander Reaper)  
  
(No effect)  
  
C. Reaper: Ha ha ha!! Foolish she-kat!! As you can see, I'm no machine but a kat like you!  
  
Razor: You can talk. (Held up his Masamune) But can you fight?!  
  
(Razor runs towards Reaper and swings his sword. C. Reaper blocks his Masamune with his Scythe)  
  
C. Reaper: Ha! Pathetic fool! You'vce let your guard down. At this point, I could have killed you but then, what fun is there? We will meet again, Razor! Mark my words! (A portal appears below C. Reaper and he sinks into it)  
  
Razor: Well I'm glad that's over!  
  
Felina: Then let's go! I've got very important news to tell everyone! By the way, where's T-Bone!?  
  
(They exit the power plant and Razor explains to Felina on the way)  
  
(Meanwhile at Zeromus's domain,)  
  
Kara: 15 Reploids are destroyed severely.   
  
Lara: Felina Feral has escaped with important information on our project.  
  
Zeromus: Perfect! Everything went according to plan.  
  
Kara: I don't think I'm familiar with your plan you are achieving.  
  
Zeromus: My Reploids has planted a tracking device on the hostage as they capture her. Now it's matter of time until they lead us to their hideout.  
  
Lara: Then, we shall carry on with our next phase, to exterminate all the resistance.  
  
Zeromus: Yes! Soon, they'll kneel beofre me! Now, find their coordinates and prepare the army!   
  
Kara & Lara: Affirmative! 


End file.
